Sokudo Sentai Driveranger
also known as 'Velocity Task Force Driveranger '''is a fanfictional Sentai series fully written by StarTeen2000. It shares a car thematic, like ''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Gekisou Sentai Carranger, and Engine Sentai Go-Onger and has some story elements from Carranger. It features the Driverangers, five high school students who possess mystical car powers called Speed Magic to fight the Supreme Undead Army Redrum. Plot A dark race known as the Redrum, caused havoc on Earth, seeking into turning healthy planet into a wasteland, in hopes into reproduce their kind. However, their plans were subdued when a young alien named Yaori used a special power source called Speed Magic, which is a mystical power source created from modern cars. As the present day evolves, the Redrum returns to Earth, vowing to continue on with their mission. Hearing the distress call, Yaori decided that it was time to find the Driverangers and put an end to the Redrum's desruction. Characters Driverangers Main Article: Driverangers Later Driverangers Allies *Uvolian Yaori Tokyo Municipal Kamasaki Senior High School *Takashi Kanou *Sara Murphy *Reika Ono *Shouji Masamoto Tainou Sentai Bikerranger Main Article: Tainou Sentai Bikerranger Family Supreme Undead Army Redrum *Undead King Ragnarok *First Son Zolon *Second Son Margos *Third Song Vulgar *Undead Witch Coronda *Undead Limpians Arsenal Transformation Device *D-Phone Brace◆◆◆◆◆ *D-AppliBrace ◆◆◆ Shared/Multi-Used Items *Driver Keys Sidearm Weapon *Driver Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Driver Saber◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Weapons *GT Gauntlet◆ *Trailer Axe◆ *Mountain Launcher◆ *Drifter Sword◆ *Rescue Arrow◆ *Fire Spear◆ *Cruiser Laser◆ *Liner Saber◆ Team Blaster *Driver Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆ Team Vehicles *Driver Racers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Driver Rover◆ Mecha *Sokudo Gattai Driver-Oh◆◆◆◆◆ **Driver GT◆ **Driver Trailer◆ **Driver Mountain◆ **Driver Drifter◆ **Driver Rescue◆ *Sokudo Gattai Driver Titan◆◆ **Driver Fire◆ **Driver Cruiser◆ *Sokudo Gattai DriverMax◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Sokudo Gattai DriverDensha-Oh◆◆◆◆◆ **Driver Steam◆ **Driver Freight◆ **Driver Commuter◆ **Driver Bullet◆ **Driver Subway◆ *Sokudo Gattai KnightLiner◆ **Driver Liner◆ Episodes (Wheels) #Wheel 001: Start Your Engines! (あなたのエンジンをスタート! Anata no enjin o sutāto!) #Wheel 002: The Birth of Driver-Oh! (ドライバー王の誕生'' Doraibā-ō no tanjō!) #Wheel 003: Test of Teamwork! (チームワークの試験! Chīmuwāku no shiken!) #Wheel 004: Poison of a Rose! (薔薇の毒! ''Bara no doku!) #Wheel 005: Body Mixup! (身体重複が整理!'' Karada jūfuku ga seiri!) #Wheel 006: Jin's Lovely Bad Luck! (仁のラブリー不運 ''Jin no raburī fuun!) #Wheel 007: School Trip Panic! (修学旅行パニック! Shūgakuryokō panikku!) #Wheel 008: Trouble in Kyoto! (京都の手間! Kyōto no tema!) #Wheel 009: Princess Trade! (姫展覧会姫! Hime tenran-kai!) #Wheel 010: Idol for Reijiro! (禮次郎用アイドル! Reijirō-yō aidoru!) #Wheel 011: #Wheel 012: #Wheel 013: #Wheel 014: #Wheel 015: #Wheel 016: #Wheel 017: #Wheel 018: What The? New Driverangers! (何?新しいドライブレンジャー! Nani? Atarashī Doraiburenjā!) #Wheel 019: #Wheel 020: Notes *''Driveranger'' is the fourth Sentai series to have a car motif, following Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Gekisou Sentai Carranger, and Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *Although it has some story elements from Carranger, Driveranger also has some elements from Turboranger, such as having a five member team which consists four males and one female, Ranger colors of Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink, and the team being high school students. *''Driveranger'' is also the first Sentai series to ever be an anime series, instead of live action, thus having voice actors, other than live actors. See Also Category:Super Sentai